Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a silicon carbide (SiC) and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A power semiconductor device requires a low on-resistance or a low saturation voltage to reduce a power loss in a conduction state while allowing a particularly large current to flow. Also, a characteristic that can withstand a reverse direction high voltage of a PN junction applied to both ends of the power semiconductor device at an off state or the moment that a switch is turned off, that is, a high breakdown voltage characteristic, is required.
For modularizing the multiple power semiconductor devices satisfying a basic electrical condition and physical property condition into one package, a number and an electrical specification of the power semiconductor devices in the power semiconductor module may be changed depending on conditions required in a system.
In general, a three-phase power semiconductor module is used to form a Lorentz force for driving a motor. That is, a driving state is determined by controlling a current and a power that are input to the motor through the three-phase power semiconductor module.
A conventional silicon IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a silicon diode are applied in the three-phase power semiconductor module; however, there is recently a trend of applying a silicon carbide (SiC) metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a silicon carbide diode for minimization of a power consumption generated in the three-phase module and increasing switching speed of the module.
When connecting the silicon IGBT or the silicon carbide MOSFET to another diode, a plurality of wiring connections are made, however an existence of a parasitic capacitance and an inductance due to the wiring reduce a switching speed of the module.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.